Dragons of the Shores
This is a transcript of "Dragons of the Shores," written by Usal Ernwald. ---- Within this book I hope to chronicle all reports of Dragons on the Shores. Legend holds that there are three dragons on the Shores, one in the Frozen Wilderness, one in the Shade Mountains and one in Tearwood. Indeed, a well-to-do and excellent inn is named just this, "The Three Dragons". I believe that there is truth in this, and plan to explain the three main dragons known on the Shores. Sinjai First and most obvious is Sinjai - The Green Serpant of Tearwood. Sinjai who destroyed the elven fortress and threatened them for many centuries. Due to eye-witness accounts among the elves of Tal'entylar and their records I can safely assume that he most definitely exists. (On a side note, I found that the elven casualties did not match up, while my research on the topic is limited, I suspect the elves downsized the numbers killed in the destruction of the fortress by a sizeable proportion. The elves refused to let me research further however.) Sinjai is a green dragon, whom favour forests and other wooded areas and their favourite haunts. Extremely territorial (as Sinjai proved to be, see Jullafield Myzel's excellent account for further details) and violent. The dragon himself has a legion of bugbears under his command, his lair is suspected to be somewhere in the east of Tearwood. The Shade Mountain Wyrm I've had several reports from adventurers and other travellers that there is the hoard and remains of a dragon in the Shade Mountains. Guarded by various beastfolk (including ogres according to one account!) I suspect, looking at other older accounts there was once a dragon in the Shade Mountains. His name, breed and indeed, sex however, remain a mystery. Further study would be needed. The White Wyrm/Wyvern of the North While the Wyvern and the White Wyrm are two separate legends and accounts, I am combining them into one by the virtue that I believe the creature is one and the same. The Wyvern occurs in many oral tales around Frostkeep, about abducting travellers and convincing them to do evil acts, to being apparently slain by Kalldor Sarwick in broad daylight! Of course these are no doubt nonsense but such tales have backing in history often. One interesting fact is three separate men, Boili Rockmug hero of Sarwick, Thorwald Bladestorm, a self-imposed exile of Bloodfall and known tale-teller, and Meram Teagage, a truly mad halfling even among Teagage stock, have claimed to of slain the dragon. The latter two we can discard, one for being a known braggot, and the other for probably only thinking he slew it. Boili Rockmug however, is a respected citizen so the White Wyrm could indeed of once existed. I have never been able to secure an interview with any of the three men so I suggest a keen reader should perhaps try and seek them out. Finally, according to second hand accounts, the halfling "Meram Teagage" has a suit of armour forged from the scales of the Wyrm, though I do know the truth of this or not. Other Dragons The Black Dragon of Graywater Swamp: No reliable evidence for this dragon, mostly tales and stories deal with this dragon, nothing serious. Though there is a wide-belief that it doesn't exist. Perhaps due to these stories. The Blazing Drake: The Red Wyrm of the Blazeridge Mountains to the East, I am told, has a lot of evidence locked up in the vaults of the Bottlesmasher Clanhold. However I was unable to see these records so know little on it. One must note as well, that the Blazeridge are usually seen as not being part of the Shores, so counting it among this list is dubious at best. Category:Lore Category:Books